Many infrared cameras today produce an image (IR image) of a scene using only energy in the far-infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, typically in the 8-14 micron range. Images obtained using these cameras assign colors or gray-levels to the pixels composing the scene based on the intensity of the IR radiation reaching the camera's sensor elements. Because the resulting IR image is based on the target's temperature, and because the colors or levels displayed by the camera do not typically correspond to the visible light colors of the scene, it can be difficult, especially for novice users of such a device, to accurately relate features of interest (e.g. hot spots) in the IR scene with their corresponding locations in the visible-light scene viewed by the operator. In applications where the infrared scene contrast is low, infrared-only images may be especially difficult to interpret.
An infrared scene is a result of thermal emission and, not all, but most infrared scenes are by their very nature less sharp compared to visible images which are a result of reflected visible light. For example, considering an electric control panel of an industrial machine which has many electrical components and interconnections, the visible image will be sharp and clear due to the different colors and well defined shapes. The infrared image may appear less sharp due to the transfer of heat from the hot part or parts to adjacent parts.
When panning an area with an infrared camera looking for hot or cold spots, one can watch the camera display for a visible color change. However, sometimes the hot or cold spot may be small and the color change may go unnoticed. To aid in the identification of hot or cold spots, infrared cameras often indicate the hot spot or cold spot location via a visible cursor or other graphical indicator on the display. The temperature of such hot spots, calculated using well-known radiometric techniques (e.g., establishing or measuring a reference temperature), is often displayed nearby the cursor. Even with the color change and the hot spot indications, it can be difficult to accurately relate the hot spot (or other features of interest) in the camera display's IR imagery with their corresponding locations in the visible-light scene viewed by the operator.
To address this problem of better identifying temperature spots of interest, some cameras allow the operator to capture a visible-light image (often called a “control image”) of the scene using a separate visible light camera built into the infrared camera. The FLIR ThermaCam ® P65 commercially available from FLIR Systems of Wilsonville, Oreg. is an example of such a camera. These cameras provide no capability to automatically align, or to merge the visible-light and infrared images in the camera. It is left to the operator to manually correlate image features of interest in the infrared image with corresponding image features in the visible-light image.
Other infrared temperature measurement instruments may employ either a single temperature measurement sensor, or a very small number of temperature sensors arrayed in a grid pattern. Single point instruments typically provide a laser pointing system to identify the target area by illuminating the point or area viewed by the single temperature sensor element, e.g. Mikron M120 commercially available from Mikron Infrared Inc. of Oakland, N.J. Alternatively, some systems employ an optical system that allows the user to visually identify the point in the target scene that is being measured by the instrument by sighting through an optical path that is aligned with the temperature sensor, e.g. Mikron M90 commercially available from Mikron Infrared Inc. of Oakland, N.J. Instruments with more than one sensor element typically provide a very crude infrared image made up of a small number of scene pixels, each with a relatively large instantaneous field of view (IFOV), e.g. IRISYS IRI 1011 commercially available from Advanced Test Equipment of San Diego, Calif. It can be very difficult to accurately identify features of interest using such images.
It is often difficult to focus infrared images because the infrared images do not typically have sharp resolution. For example, because of heat transfer by multiple processes from hot locations to adjoining locations, the images do not always have sharp resolution. This makes focusing the infrared image user subjective. It is desirable to make the focusing of infrared images less subjective.